This study evaluates the feasibility of a new strategy for treating patients with probable Alzheimer's disease (AD). Many lines of evidence indicate the involvement of the inflammatory system in AD. Work done in this institution has shown elevated levels of certain measures of inflammation in the blood of AD patients. The present study will attempt to investigate whether therapy with the drug colchicine is effective in suppressing measures of inflammation in the blood.